Hello, Goodbye
by ArkPrincess97
Summary: He looked at me with the same merciless stare I was looking at him as. And he looked... strange. Oddly familiar... Fang... Do I know a Fang? Did I know a Fang? OOC AU


Heyy! This is my second the FF account, My first one InuKaglover97, but that one's just for Inuyasha and anime fanfics. So if you're ever looking for an inuyasha fanfic, hit my profile, yeahh? Well anyways, I hope this story is okay. I had a lot of fun writing this, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: psh, I wish I owned the hottest story book character ever. I LOVE YOU FANG!

"Fang! Stop!" the little six year old girl giggled as her best friend tickled her to death.

The young girl looked up at her best friend with big, pleading eyes asking him to stop as she laughed and giggled. She had just recently "accidentally" threw a ball at the little boy's head and wouldn't say she was sorry, for she was of course Maximum Ride. She was the girl, that all the guys hung out with. She was the girl that none of the girls liked. She was too tomboy.

"Say you're sorry and I'll stop." the boy softly said as he was grinning. He almost never laughed or smiled, even as a baby, whenever he would cry it wasn't loud or annoying, but soft and almost peaceful sounding. He was quiet and could sneak through about any place without getting caught. Though to everyone else in the world he was a quiet, behaved boy, to Maximum Ride, he was the best friend a 6-year old could ever have.

"No! Never!!" She screamed. She smiled as he sighed and stopped. He didn't want to give up, but this was Max they were talking about.

They looked at each other and Max bursted out laughing, while fang showed a little smile. After about 10 minutes, Max calmed herself down and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. Fang heard what she said and nodded.

"Max! Time to go home honey! You can play with fang tomorrow!" Max's mom, Dr. Martinez shouted from downstairs. They were currently in Fang Vaeza's room. Max lifted her head from his shoulder and hugged him really tightly. The way she did every time she had to go home, even though her house was across the street from his.

"Bye Fang." She said whispered as she got up and left the room. Fang nodded.

Max ran downstairs to be greeted with her mother. She helped her put on her coat and they got ready to leave.

"Thank you, Emily." Ms. Martinez said.

(A/N does anyone know her first name? I read the book too long ago to remember it)

"Bye Ms. Vaeza!" Max waved as she walked through the door.

_The next day._

"Baby, get up. Time for school." Her mother shook her, trying to get her daughter up.

Max sighed then mumbled, " Five more minutes mom."

"You're going to be late!" But still she got no reply. "Honey, the faster you go school the faster you'll get to see fang again!"

At this statement the young girl bolted up from her bed and raced around the room getting ready. Dr. Martinez sighed in relief and shook her head as she smiled and walked out the room.

About 5 minutes later Max was finished getting ready and her mother dropped her off at school.

"Bye mommy!" Max screamed as she got out tof the car. Her mother's facial expression saddened as her little girl disappeared from her sight with her best friend Fang.

"I'm sorry Maximum." She whispered with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was about to do to her little girl. It would devastate her.

She drove away; back to her house to pack.

---

"Mom! I'm home from scho-!" Max stopped in mid-sentence and looked around the house to see that everything was in big, brown boxes. "Mom?"

Her mother came down from her master bedroom and greeted her, "Hello Max." she said feigning a smile on her face.

"Mommy, what's going on? Where are you going?" She asked innocently, clearly very confused.

"Honey… We're moving… to Honolulu, Hawaii. We need to hide from Jeb." Her mother said slowly, hoping her daughter would understand. Jeb was her "father" but when she was only about 2 years old he tried doing experiments on her again and again, only to be stopped halfway by her mother. After that they moved away to LA. Where they were currently living.

"No! Mom! I'm not moving. I'm gonna live with Fang!" She screamed. Her mother sighed.

"Honey, we're moving. We have to." Dr. Martinez said looking her 6 year old daughter straight in the eyes.

"No!! I don't want to!! I want live here! With Fang!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Dr. Martinez shook her head and said,

"Go say goodbye to Fang, baby" Her mother said as she shooed Max to the Vaeza's house.

--

Max got to the Fang's window and climbed up the vine ladder like she always did when she didn't want his mother to know she was there.

"Fang?" She whispered as she got in through the window.

"Max?" Fang whispered back imitating max's tone of voice.

"Fang!!" Max screamed as she ran towards him and caught him in a big bear hug. She buried herself in his chest.

"Is something wrong?" Fang asked as he laid his head on top of hers. Max nodded.

"I'm moving." Max mumbled into his shirt, but what came out was "I'd mooding"

"You're… moody?" Fang asked with his cute 7 year old confused face. (A/N okay, I know that it says max is older than fang, but it would just be weird if he was in kindergarten while she was in the first grade.)

"No! I'm MOVING!" She said tears welling up under her closed eye lids.

"No you're not!! You're living here with me!!"

"Fang? Is that Max who's in there with you?" His mom said on the other side of the door.

"Fang… I think I'm really going to leave." Max whispered looking down.

"Max! You're mother is here to get you!" Ms. Vaeza yelled.

Max and Fang looked at each other before Max gave him a hug, and for the first time, he hugged her back. Max gasped, but start to walk away.

"Bye Fang." She said as she walked through the door of his room. The door shut and Fang fell back onto his bed falling asleep almost immediately.

--

"Fang! Time for school sweetheart!" Fang's mother screamed from the kitchen, where she was currently making breakfast.

The 17 year old opened his eyes and got off of his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After 5 minutes he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still dripping wet. He sauntered over to his closet and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a graphic shirt. He picked up his backpack from beside his bed and quickly ran a comb through his disheveled

hair as he dragged himself down the stairs to the kitchen while pulling the jacket on.

"Honey, why don't you have breakfast today!" his mom offered with a convincing smile on her face, holding up a piece of toast.

"Alright." Fang grabbed the piece of toast from her hand and walked out the door. As he was walking to the bus, he heard someone next to him. He turned his head and saw his now 3 month girl, Morgan Summers.

Morgan Summers was "the girl", you could say. She was popular, rich, and snobby. She had boobs that were bigger than her brain, and a virgina that's been used by almost every boy in the school Her father was the founder of Summers co. which sold billions of electronics a year. Morgan was the type of girl to _only_ date guys that were "popular" as well, so because of Fang's laid back attitude, semi-long dark hair, and emo exterior , he was very well known.

Though it wasn't that fact that she was popular, rich, or had giant boobs that Fang was dating her. It was her hair. Fang didn't know why but he has always been attracted to girls with blonde hair, with natural or fake caramel highlights. And he didn't know why, but he loved any name that started with an M.

Fang didn't know, but he forgotten the once most important center of his life.

"Hey baby." Morgan tried to say in her most seductive voice. It didn't do her much good.

"Morgan." Fang replied, not even giving her a moment's glance.

"Baby! Don't be like that!" She said, her lips on the crook of his neck. From the way it looked if you were to look straight at them. Fang would look like a normal guy going to school, but with a girl hanging off of his neck.

Fang just kept walking like she wasn't even there. Actually, that was what he always did, pretend like she wasn't there. Fang hated Morgan and had no reason to date her, but did anyways. And probably the only reason why he didn't already dump her was because over the past 3 months of them dating, she had given him 3 blow jobs. Fang was pretty behaved, but he was still a hormonal teenaged boy.

He and Morgan got onto the bus and sat where Fang always sat.

"Fang!" Fang's best friend Zane called out. He nodded towards him to acknowledge that he had heard him.

"Dude! What's up?" His other friend, Ethan greeted as he sat down on the seat in front of him. Fang also nodded towards his direction.

As you could probably tell by know, Fang didn't talk much along with his dark exterior.

The rest of the ride to the bus, Fang kept quiet and tuned out what his friends said.

When they got to school, Fang and Morgan walked off the bus together…, well maybe more like Morgan was holding Fangs hand and he just followed her.

Once they got to the school's courtyard Morgan let go of Fang's hand went over to her friends, as did Fang.

^.^

"Max! Time to get up!! You're gonna be late for your first day of the new school!" Max's mom screamed from the other side of her opened doorway.

Max got up and rubbed her eyes. She went to her new bathroom, in her new house, where she had just moved to freshen up. Max walked to her walk-in closet and put on some plain blue skinny jeans and a white graphic shirt.

After she and her mom moved away, her mother met and fell in love with a very rich guy. His name was Jacob Collins. He was actually pretty cool, and also loved Max very much. He understood that Max liked her last name and didn't force her to change it. He had made her and her mothers life much better, but they constantly had to move because of his job executive job at an office.

(A/N: Not summers co. by the way. I'm not that evil)

Max was okay with it though. She, over the years had become just a tad bit girlier and more socialable. She liked meeting new people. Max had also matured very much from when she was 6. She was now 5'5 and a big showstopper. Max was very modest about it though. She didn't think she was very pretty at all actually. Though she did get girlier, she didn't get any less aggressive. She was still generously strong and in immense good shape.

Max walked downstairs with her backpack slung over one shoulder and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast.

"Bye Maximum!" Jacob said as she was about to leave the house.

"Bye Jake, bye mom!" Max yelled as she walked out the door to her Bugatti Streamliner.

She drove her car to her new school.

When she got there she stepped out of her car and almost everyone went silent. All the guys mouths were dropped and the girls looked at her with envy. Max smiled and waved at everyone she passed as she went to the office. She walked up to the student aid on the counter.

"Hi, my name's Maximum Ride. I'm new and I need my schedule." she stated with a smile.

The student aid at the counter looked pretty nerdy and he stuttered something that she couldn't hear.

He went under the desk and came back up with a piece of paper with Max's name on it.

"M-my name's s-steven. If y-you never need a-anything…" he stuttered.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later." Max said as she turned to walk out the room.

The bell rang and she saw everyone rush to their next class, but one guy caught her eye.

He was wearing black jeans and a graphic shirt, his hair covered one of his eyes, and he was holding a girl's hand. He looked at Max with the same hard stare that she looked at him with for a second, but then looked away.

Max pushed pass the clear office door and went to find her first room. After about 4 or so minutes the tardy bell rang and almost no one was in the hallway. She looked down at her schedule and saw that it was in room 505 with a teacher named Ms. Dwyer.

_Hm… looking for 505... 409...501...503...505! Here it is! _Max thought.

She knocked on the door of the room and someone went to open it. It was the same boy that caught her attention in the hallways about 10 minutes ago.

He looked at her like he thought she looked familiar for a second or two, but then looked away. Max looked at him strangely, then went up to the teacher. She had red hair and looked a little too young to be a science teacher, but Max gave her the benefit of the doubt.

As soon as Ms. Dwyer saw her, she turned her head to her direction and smiled.

"Hello! My name is Brigid Dwyer, but don't call me Ms. Dwyer or anything! I'm too young for that! Call me brigid! I'm assuming you're the new student I got that email about?" She said.

"Uhm… yes, I think… My name's Maximum Ride." Max said. As soon as she said that all of the guys heads snapped towards her. And Brigid smirked at Max knowing exactly what they were thinking.

"Oh, nice name! Is there a nick name that you would like me to call you though?" She asked.

"Max. My old friends called me Max." She said, nodding her head.

"Alright, then Max. You can go sit by Fang Vaeza. There's an open seat next to him."

Max flinched at the name for some reason. It sounded oddly all too familiar. Like she had known that name her entire life. Max pushed that thought to the back of her head and walked over to the boy named Fang. She smiled and her but he just kept on staring. She dropped her smile and sat down putting her backpack next to her.

"Alright class well let's get started with…" Brigid went on with the lesson and finally the class ended.

Max put up from her seat and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She grabbed her schedule from her desk and walked out the room.

Next class….303. With Ms. Collins…

Max was looking for her next class when a boy came up to her.

"Hey. My name's Zane. You must be Max. The new girl." He said with a cute boyish grin on his face.

Max smiled at him, "Hi, my na-… well I guess you already know my name, but hi. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Looking for your next class?" He asked, now walking backwards so he could face her.

"Yeah, actually. Mind showing me where 303 is?" Max asked.

"303? That's a freshman class." He said looking confused. Max giggled.

"I'm a student aid. Apparently all the PE classes were full." Max explained rolling her eyes.

"How can a PE class be full?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"I know! That's what I said!"

"Ahh, so need help finding Ms. Collins' class?"

"I think we've already covered that I do." Max said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, well I don't have that class, but it's right down that hallway up ahead, and then 3rd door to the left." He said.

"You know exactly where it is?" She asked him.

"Ms. Collins was my English teacher, freshman year. Tell her I said hi." He said nodding his head, "Well I gotta go. Bye Max"

"Bye Zane!" Max said waving.

Max walked toward the 3rd door on the left and walked in, toward the teacher.

She looked towards her and pulled her glasses down a little.

"Why, hello." she greeted.

"Uhm… hi. My name's Maximum Ride. I'm your new student aid." Max said looking around at the students.

"Maximum, well I've been expecting you. There's a seat for you up at the top of the room and since you're my student aid I'm going to put you to work!" She said with a smile on her face. Max nodded. "I need you to run some errands for me. Here's a couple worksheets. I need you to run up to the office and make 6 copies of each. If you need any help, ask the other student aids. Don't ask the dean though, she's just a big meanie."

She handed the papers to her. Max was about to walk out the room when Ms. Collins stopped her.

"Max!" She said as she ran up to her, "Don't forget about your pass!"

She clipped a id card with Max's name, picture, and ID number on it. It had a purple colored background and said student aid on it, to the edge of max's tee.

"Thank you." she mumbled walking out of the door.

Max went back to the office that she was in this morning and looked for a copier. When she couldn't find one she went up to the boy that she "met" earlier, Fang.

"Excuse me?" Max asked. He turned to look at her.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Uhm, do you know where the copy machines are? I'm kinda lost here." Max asked desperately. Fang chuckled.

"Yeah, right over there." Fang pointed past Max and towards a row of copiers that she had missed while coming in.

"Oh, I knew that." Max said, blushing, trying to keep what dignity she had left.

"Heh, well I'll see you around." Fang said as she walked towards to machines.

He had been dumping into here everywhere that day, and each time he couldn't take his eyes off her. It wasn't that she was about 10 times hotter than his girlfriend, which she was, it was that she looked so familiar to him. She even met all the requirements. She had brown eyes, and brown hair. She was tall and beautiful. Heck, her name had even started with an M!

Fang stared at her while she took the copies.

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

"FANG!" Zane screamed in his ear.

"Huh!?" He replied, coming out of his gaze.

"Staring at the new girl huh?" Zane asked, but knew the answer with a smirk on his face.

"No, man. Why would I be staring at her? I have… Morgan." Fang said having to squeeze our her name. After staring at Max for a while, he had almost forgotten it all together.

Zane held back a laugh.

"Yeah, Morgan. You really know how to pick 'em, Fang. Ugly, bitchy, and stupid." He said sarcastically. Zane never really liked Morgan. Ethan might have thought she was pretty cool, but he saw right through her façade that she was just a worthless hoe.

Fang would've fought back for Morgan, on any other day, but compared to Max, she was all the things that he had just listed. And he had only known Max for a half a day!

"Look dude, Morgan, nothing compared to her." He said pointing at Max.

At that exact moment Max had finished the copies she had to make and turned around. She looked at the boys, smiled at them, and waved as she left. She stopped dead in her tracks and mouthed a thank you at one of them. Either Zane for showing her where her class was or Fang, for telling her where the copy machine was.

Both boys said, "You're welcome!" at the same time. Then looked at each other like that other was crazy.

"Look man, I gotta go. Mr. Cooper's gonna kill me for 'straying off the path when I'm supposed to be running errands'" He said as he patted Fang shoulder and left.

Fang sighed, then wondered why he was going out with Morgan. Sure, she was just his booty call, but he called her his girlfriend. And he dealt with her. Why?

"Mf. Vaeza why are you staring into space? Don't you have work to do?" The dean asked. Obviously, he was a dean aid.

Fang looked down at the stack of notes that he needed to deliver and then looked at the dean.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me Ms. Carter." He said, still off on a completely different planet.

Fang walked out the room and to the room number that the first note said on it.

;]]

Max walked back into Ms. Collins' room and placed the copies on her desk. Ms. Collins looked at her and smiled.

"Wow. Well done Maximum, most new student aids usually just pass right by the copier." She said looking impressed.

"Uh, yeah, but not me!" Max said as she gave her a smile, " Is there anything else that you would like me to do?"

"Uhm… yes, could you just walk around the room and make sure all my students are working? If their not just tell them to, give them a cheer or something." She said, looking uninterested in what her students were doing.

Max walked around the room to see if any of the students weren't working.

She walked up to a group of the guys and immediately knew that they were considered "popular" for their class. Almost all of them were talking, but one of them on the side was actually doing the group's work, clearly he was the stereotype nerdy kid that did all of the cool kids' work.

"Hi!" Max said, making them turn there attention to her. She saw one of the guys look at her.

"Carson." He said with a lift of his head, looking like he was nodding.

"Max." Max said imitating him. She looked over to the nerdy kid and greeted him.

"Hi, my name's max. Yours?" Max said politely. The kid smiled up at her.

"Garrick, but everyone calls me Gazzy." He said shyly.

"Well then Gazzy, nice to meet you. I can tell someone's getting a good grade." Max said the last part in a sing-song voice to the other boys.

She walked away with a little school girl smile on her face. She thought they looked so cute! They had little baby faces!

She went up to a few different groups before the bell rang and she went to her next class.

Max pulled out her schedule and looked at her next class.

* * *

This is my LONGEST chapter ever! It's even longer then my favorite inuyasha fanfic! 11 1/2 pages on microsoft word! well, if you like it please please review! If I don't any reviews anytime soon, I'll probably just delete this story :[. Oh, and I'm just gunna say this before anyone comments on why Brigid is so nice, I never really saw Brigid as a threat to Max, cause Fang already loved her anyways, but expect to see the red haired wonder here soon!

~ Ark Princess


End file.
